warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Reservoirs
} |info = *Birthed from Wisp's dimensional habitat, three species of Reservoir pods nursing friendly Motes can be selectively summoned by Wisp. Tap the ability key to freely cycle the selection wheel between the Vitality, Haste, and Shock reservoirs. Hold down the ability key to summon the selected reservoir from a portal above Wisp for 25 energy, placing the pod directly in front of her. The reservoir pods have a range of 5''' meters and last '''indefinitely, while the motes retrieved from the pods lasts 19 / 22/ 26 / 30 seconds while outside of the reservoirs. Wisp can summon a maximum of 6''' reservoir pods. **Reservoir pod range is affected by Ability Range. **Mote buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Number of reservoir pods is '''not affected by mods. ***Casting additional reservoir pods will replace the oldest pod. **Up to three different reservoir types can be unlocked as the ability is ranked up: ***'Vitality': unlocked by default (Unranked Warframe) ***'Haste': unlocked at rank 1 (Warframe Rank 7) ***'Shock': unlocked at rank 2 (Warframe Rank 14) **Reservoir selection wheel is displayed above the ability icons. The icon for the currently selected type is enlarged and shown on the left of the wheel. Tapping the ability key (default ) will cycle between the reservoir types, while holding the key will deploy the selected reservoir (tap/hold functions can be inverted in the Settings). |-|Pods & Motes= *Reservoir pods are invulnerable static floating objects that are permanently placed until removed by Wisp or by colliding with Nullifier Crewman bubbles. *Each reservoir pod spawns a floating Mote above it, which can be plucked an infinite amount of times by Wisp and any ally Warframe coming into the reservoir's range. **Motes attach to the player who plucked them, floating in orbit and following the player wherever they go. *Motes grant the affected player a specialized buff based on the reservoir type. *Motes respawn from their reservoirs after a brief cooldown if taken by a player. *Motes last for a duration, with their timers able to be refreshed and paused indefinitely while the buffed players are standing in range of the respective reservoir type. *Reservoir pods take on Wisp's Ability Strength when placed, and will remain at that Ability Strength indefinitely. *If there are multiple reservoir pods, the pod with the highest buff value will take effect, with its corresponding duration. *Each player is limited to 1''' active Mote buff per reservoir type. |-|Vitality= *The '''Vitality Mote increases maximum Health by 300 and restores 30 health per second. **Maximum health and health regeneration are affected by Ability Strength. **Health effects affect only Warframes. They do not affect Companions and allied NPCs such as Defense and Rescue targets. ***Health regeneration affects Companions with . *Vitality Mote appears made of Infested flesh and sinew, shaped similar to a beetle shell with a red U-shaped crown. *Vitality Reservoir appears as a three-petalled plant with a red crown at its base. It constantly emits a flame-like energy particle effect. |-|Haste= *The Haste Mote increases movement speed and melee attack speed by 20% and fire rate by 30%. **Movement speed, melee attack speed, and fire rate buffs are affected by Ability Strength. *Haste Mote appears made of Infested flesh and sinew, shaped similar to a beetle shell with a green oval-shaped crown. *Haste Reservoir appears as a three-petalled plant with a green crown at its base. It constantly emits a liquid-like energy particle effect. |-|Shock= *The Shock Mote stores an electrical charge that zaps up to 5''' enemies within '''15 meters with chain lightning, dealing 10 damage with 100% status chance to stun enemies. **Shock damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Shock range is affected by Ability Range. **Number of targets, stun duration and stun frequency are not affected by mods. ***Stun duration and frequency cooldown are both 3''' seconds long. The electric charge shows as electricity surging around the Shock Mote when ready to discharge. *Shock Mote appears made of Infested flesh and sinew, shaped similar to a beetle shell with a blue hammer-like crown. *Shock Reservoir appears as a three-petalled plant with a blue crown at its base. It constantly emits an electrical spark particle effect. *'''Ability Synergy: **Casting on an active reservoir pod will teleport Wisp to its location and double Breach Surge's range. ***Targeting a reservoir pod with the reticle will encircle it with Wisp's chosen energy color to indicate Breach Surge's ability to be cast on it and can be used at any range, provided there is line of sight. ***Reservoir pods can be targeted through solid surfaces provided there is vision of them (e.g. windows). ***Wisp cannot teleport to a pod while within less than 10 meters of it. **Currently obtained Motes provide additional properties to . ***'Vitality:' Provides a 25% damage increase. ***'Haste:' Allows Sol Gate to deal procs on every damage instance. ****Does not gain damage. ***'Shock:' Provides a 25% damage increase. |augment = |tips = *Avoid using Shock Motes in Spy missions, as it can hit Grineer Sensor Regulators and alert them. |bugs = |max = }} See Also * de:Reservoire es:Reservas fr:Réservoirs Category:Wisp